Hunter x Hunter : Televison Show
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 : RAJA GOMBAL ! UPDATED ! .Hunter x Hunter di dalam tv , memang betul tapi ini tv di dunia Hunter x Hunter . Ada quiz , model show dll. Author yang ikut-ikutan dengan Yukichi-chan . WARNING :TERKADANG ADA CHARCTER DARI ANIME LAIN YAITU : 07 GHOST DAN FAIRY TAIL ATAU YANG LAIN LAGI , Humor gagal , aneh , gila (?) .REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1 : Quiz Time

Author: Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam bahasa atau tulisan. Tolong review tapi jangan marah-marah. Semoga kalian suka fic ini dan ini sebenarnya buatan adik author mohon jangan review yang macam-macam. Baiklah ayo mulai!

Quiz di televisi…  
GonKilluKuraLeoHis: Ohayou! Kita ketemu lagi di 'Quiz Time'!  
Kurapika: Nama kami berada di papan di belakang kami… *menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke papan di belakangnya*  
Papa: 1. Gon Freecs  
2. Killua Zoldyck  
3. Kurapika Kuruta  
4. Leorio Paladiknight  
5. Hisoka  
Gon: Ini ada kertas di dalamnya yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan kami baca! Giliranku! *mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak kecil* eto… pertanyaan… siapa orang yang mengikuti ujian Hunter? Petunjuk… dia badut gila, dan teman keluarga Zol-  
Killua: Aku ingin pergi…  
Kurapika: Ke mana?  
Killua: Ke luar! Aku ingin bunuh diri! Aku baikan mati daripada jadi teman badut gila itu!  
Kurapika: Harga dirimu sebagai pembunuh/assassin hilang…  
Gon: Gomen gomen! Akan aku ulangi! Siapa orang yang mengikuti ujian Hunter? Petunjuk… dia badut gila, dan teman Illumi Zoldyck… nomor telepon, 01840397  
Kring!  
Gon: Hayai! (Cepat!) (maaf kalau salah!) *mengangkat gagang telepon* ohayou! Ini siapa?  
?: Eto… aku Sunglasses! (Hyuga)  
Gon: Oh… apa jaw-  
?: Hyuga-san? Apa yang kau lakukan? (Teito. Sudah baikan)  
Gon: Hyuga-san?  
Sunglasses: T-tidak… itu julukanku!  
Gon: Sokka!  
Killua : Mana! *mengambil gagang telepon dari Gon* apa jawabannya?!  
Sunglasses: Aya-tan! Jawabanku! Hi… so… ka…  
Teet…  
Hisoka: Fufufu~~~ kita panggil saja dia Tn. Sadis Sunglasses…  
All: Kau juga sadis!  
Killua: Giliranku! *mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak kecil* pertanyaan… siapa suami Kurapika? Pfh! *menahan ketawa* petunjuk… dia seorang calon dokter. Nomor telepon, 01840397…  
Kring!  
Killua: *mengangkat gagang telepon* ohayou! Ini siapa?  
?: Ini Ku… maksudku Kuro! (Kuroyuri)  
Killua: Apa jawabannya? (dalam hati: Sepertinya anak-anak!)  
Author: Oy! Kau juga anak-anak!  
Kurapika: Bukannya Kuroro, 'kan?  
Killua: Y-ya!  
Kuroyuri: Leorio-ossan!  
Killua: Betul! Sekalian dengan Tn. Sunglasses 2 juta dipotong pajak 10 juta!  
All: Apa?!  
Killua: Aku akan pakai untuk beli Choco Robo-kun!  
All: Itu namanya korupsi!  
Kurapika: Giliranku… *mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak kecil* pertanyaan… siapa musuh bebuyutan Kurapika? Petunjuk… mereka sebuah sekelompok pembunuh/pencuri… *mata berubah merah*  
Kring!  
Kurapika: Ohayou… siapa ini?  
?: Kuroro Lucifer… jawabannya Gennei Ryodan…  
Kurapika: *melempar gagang telepon ke lantai**menginjak gagang telepon* selamat… *mata berubah merah*  
Leorio: Giliranku! *mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak kecil* siapa yang paling ganteng sedunia?  
Kurapika: *melihat ke kertas yang dipegang Leorio* pertanyaannya… *mengambil kertas yang dipegang Leorio* apa nama pocong yang ada di cerita pertama kakak Author? Nomor telepon, 01840397…  
Kring!  
Kurapika: *menangkat gagang telepon* siapa ini?  
?: Natsu!  
Kurapika: Jawabannya?  
Natsu: Lolipocong-san dan pocong cina!  
Kurapika: Selamat, anda mendapatkan uang 2 juta dipotong pajak 500 ribu!  
Hisoka: Giliranku… *mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak kecil* pertanyaan… apakah Author punya pacar?  
All+Author: Bodoh kau Hisoka!  
KilluLeo: Dia masih anak-ana- AAA! *dipukul Author sampai atapnya bolong*  
Author: Sekarang giliran kau! *memukul Hisoka sampai atapnya juga bolong*  
Kurapika: Authornya cari mati…  
Sutradara: Ahem, untuk mengganti atap yang bolong… bayar 1 juta jennies!  
Kurapika: Author! Kau- *mencari Author yang menghilang* dasar Author sialan itu!  
Dan diakhiri dengan mata Kurapika yang berubah merah…

Ini bukan akhirnya, tunggu chapter berikut ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Model Show

.Author: Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam bahasa atau tulisan. Tolong review tapi jangan marah-marah. Semoga kalian suka fic ini dan ini sebenarnya buatan adik author mohon jangan review yang macam-macam. Baiklah ayo mulai!

WARNING : Ada character anime lain yaitu : Fairy Tail dan 07 Ghost

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi - san

Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro - san

07-Ghost adalah milik Amemiya Yuki – san

Saya tidak memiliki apapun hanya ide saya.

Chapter 2

Hunter x Hunter: Model Show

GonKilluKuraLeoHiso: Selamat malam semuanya! Kami adalah para juri di sini! Dan hostnya Illumi!

Illumi: Selamat malam…

Kurapika: Sebentar, mengapa aku memakai rok mini dan baju bertulisan 'I'M A GIRL'?

All: Hi-Mit-Su!

Audience: KAWAI!

Kuroro: Aku adalah asisten host…

Di belakang panggung…

Lance: Master Labrador, tolong pakai gaun kuning ini, mahkota bewarna kuning ini, dan sandal berhak tinggi ini.

Labrador: Hai…

Kembali…

Illumi: Kita mulai dari Labrador-san!

Labrador: *keluar dari belakang panggung* selamat malam semuanya! ;)

Audience: KAWAI!

Illumi: Sekarang pendapat dari juri! Dimulai dari Gon!

Gon: KAWAI! Menurutku, Labrador-san pantas masuk ke babak berikutnya!

Killua: Menurutku, Labrador-san memang cantik, tetapi dia ketinggalan sesuatu…

Illumi: Apa itu, Killu?

Killua: Bukankah kebanyakan perempuan memakai anting? Seperti ibu-ibu di sebelahku… *melihat Kurapika*

Kurapika: Menurutku, Labrador-san sangat cantik daripada aku, jadi, pendapatku sama seperti Gon.

Leorio: Menurutku, pendapatku sama dengan Gon… pilihanku akan tetap seperti ini!

Hisoka: Menurutku, Labrador-san adalah apel yang tepat, pendapatku dia sangat cantik dan setara dengan Kurapika.

Illumi: Baiklah! Labrador-san lulus! Berikutnya, Erza-san!

Erza: Selamat malam semuanya! *memakai baju pernikahan*

-Skip-

Illumi: 1 tidak lulus! Yaitu Mirajane-san!

Tiba-tiba…

Kurapika: *keluar dari belakang panggung dengan memakai gaun bewarna scarlet, memakai pita bewarna scarlet yang diikat di pinggangnya, dan memakai sandal hak tinggi bewarna scarlet*

Illumi: Kurapika langsung lulus!

Waktunya istirahat…

Kurapika: Gon, di mana bajuku?

Gon: *menggelengkan kepala*

Kurapika: Killua, Leorio, Hisoka?

KilluLeoHiso: *menggelengkan kepala* (Hisoka: Aku menyuruh Killua dan Leorio membuangnya…)

Kurapika: Gon, ikuti aku… aku terpaksa…

Setelah 20 menit…

Kurapika: *memakai baju bewarna scarlet, rok yang bewarna scarlet yang panjangnya 8 cm, pita yang bewarna scarlet yang diikat di tangan kanannya, dan memakai sandal bewarna scarlet* Seperti ini, aku seperti perempuan…

Killua: Itu kelihatannya mahal! Darimana kau dapat?!

Kurapika: Kami memotong gaun scarlet yang aku pakai tadi, Gon yang memotongnya…

Sutradara: Oy! Babak kedua akan segera dimulai!

All: Hai!

Mulai…

Audience: KYAA! KURAPIKA MAKIN KAWAI!

Illumi: Sekarang saatnya quiz!

Gon: Baiklah! Poci singkatan dari apa?

Tet!

Gon: Ya! Labrador-san!

Labrador: Po= Pocong, Ci= Cina…

Gon: Betul!

Labrador: 1  
Erza: 0  
Kuroyuri: 0  
Lucy: 0  
Machi: 0  
Kalluto: 0

Killua: Berikutnya, apa nama keluarga assassin yang terkenal?

Tet!

Killua: Ya! Kalluto!

Kalluto: Zoldyck…

Killua: Betul! Omedeto! (Selamat!) (Maaf kalau salah!)

Labrador: 1  
Erza: 0  
Kuroyuri: 0  
Lucy: 0  
Machi: 0  
Kalluto: 1

Kurapika: Apa nama sebenarnya Bastard?

Tet!

Kurapika: Ya, Machi.

Machi: Kuroro Lucifer…

Kurapika: Betul…

Audience: Keduanya tidak bersuara keras…

Labrador: 1  
Erza: 0  
Kuroyuri: 0  
Lucy: 0  
Machi: 1  
Kalluto: 1

Leorio: Siapa orang yang ganteng Hunter x Hunter? *tersenyum*

Tet!

Leorio: Ya! Semuanya!

Erza: Kurapika!

Killua Fangirls :KILLUA !

Leorio: *menangis*

Illumi: Erza-san dapat 1!

Labrador: 1  
Erza: 1  
Kuroyuri: 0  
Lucy: 0  
Machi: 1  
Kalluto: 1

Hisoka: Fufufu~~~ siapa Ringo-chan Illumi?

Tet!

Hisoka: Ya, Kurongo-chan.

Kuroyuri: Killua!

Hisoka: Benar…

Labrador: 1  
Erza: 1  
Kuroyuri: 1  
Lucy: 0  
Machi: 1  
Kalluto: 1

Illumi: Lucy-san tidak lulus!

Istirahat…

Kurapika: Gon, tolong pergi ke toko baju daan beli baju laki-laki, ingat! Laki-laki!

Gon: Hai!

Di toko…

Gon: Umm… kak, dimana aku bisaa jumpa baju laki-laki?

Pramuniaga: Di sini…

Kembali…

Gon: *membawa baju bewarna putih, celana bewarna putih, sepatu bewarna hitam, dan dasi bewarna scarlet* Ini dia! Kurapika! *memberikan tas yang berisi baju kepada Kurapika*

Kurapika: Arigatou, Gon.

Dimulai…

Kuroro: Illumi pulang…. sekarang keputusan juri…

Labrador: 90%  
Erza: 80%  
Kuroyuri: 50%  
Machi: 60%  
Kalluto: 70%  
Kurapika: 100%

Kurapika: APA?!

Kuroro: Dan pemenangnya pengguna rantai…

Acara selesai…

Gon: Aku haus!

Killua: Aku mau coklat!

Penjual 1: Poci! *membawa tas*

Gon: Teh poci!

Penjual 2: Lolipop! *membawa tas*

Killua: Permen!

Kurapika: Sebentar! Lihat apa yang dijual!

KilluGon: *melihat*

Gon: Ada 10 Pocong Cina!

Killua: Ada 10 Pocong!

All (kecuali Hisoka, Hisoka ajak Machi kencan): *lari*

Penjual 1 dan 2: Kenapa mereka lari? *melihat belakang*

Penjual 1: Pocong Cina! *lari*

Poci: *lompat mengejar Penjual 1*

Penjual 2: Pocong! *lari*

Pocong: *lompat mengejar Penjual 2*

Pocong Cina dan Pocong ternyata sebenarnya marah - marah karena dibawa - bawa ingin dijual.

Diakhiri dengan Penjual 1 dan 2 yang berlari terbirit-birit…

Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Libur Yang Melelahkan

Author :Maaf kalau ada berbagai kesalahan yaitu, secara disengaja atau tidak disengaja. Mohon review!

WARNING :Akan hantu lagi atau harus saya katakan semua chapter ada hantunya, dan akan ada OOC (hantu) !

DISCLAIMER : HUNTER X HUNTER bukan milik saya tetapi milik Yoshiro Togashi – san!

Chapter 3

Hunter x Hunter: Bertemu Hantu

Pengakuan: Ini bukan acara televisi! Gomen!

Di jalan…

Gon: Akhirnya ada waktu untuk libur! Kita akan jalan-jalan ke mana?

Killua: Ke mana saja boleh!

Saat sampai di jembatan…

Tulisan di papan: Hati-hati Suster Ngesot!

Kurapika: Setauku, Suster Ngesot jalannya lambat…

Leorio: Jadinya kita tinggal lari!

All mind: Ada prasangka buruk, nih!

Killua: Mana skateboardku?!

Kurapika: *gulp* O_O

?: Bang ngejek aku ya?

All: *gulp* O_O *melihat belakang* GYAAAAAH! LARI! SUSTER NGESOTNYA PAKAI SKATEBOARD!

Setelah berlari 5 km…

All: Jembatan lagi?!

Papan: Mohon diam… Ada wawancara pocong!

All: Kok pocong di wawancarai?!

?: Action!

Zombie: Kita akan mewawancarai pocong yang merupakan hantu yang terkenal di Indonesia! , apakah anda tidak bisa menggunakan tangan?

Pocong: Ya…

Zombie: Apakah anda kalau jatuh tidak dapat berdiri lagi?

Pocong: Ya…

Zombie: Bagian mana yang menyeramkan?

Pocong: Hmm… Nakutin orang!

Zombie: Buktiin!

Kurapika: Ayo pulang…

Pocong mind: Ada mangsa! Dan dia perempuan! *lompat*

Truk: lewat di bawah pocong.

Pocong: *masuk ke dalam truk* tolong~~~!

Kurapika: Eh?

Zombie: Pegang tali ini! *melempar tali*

Setelah 2 menit…

Zombie: Lama sekali…

Pocong: OY! Aku gak bisa pakai tangan dan memegang talinya!

Zombie mind: _Ngerepotin sekali…_

Setelah jalan 5 km…

All: Jembatan lagi?!

Gon: Ada pondok!

?: Tolong!

All: Huh?! *lari* Ad- APA?!

Hantu Muka Rata (MukRat): Bayi muka rata akan segera melahirkan!

All: *masuk*

MukRat: Ada kesalahan… DIA TIDAK MENANGIS!

Hunter+IbuMukRat: Oy oy! Mana bisa menangis! Gak ada mata, mulut, hidung, dll! (kalau gak ada mulut, kenapa bisa ngomong?)

Kembali berjalan 5 km…

All: Kok jembatan lagi?! Oy! Author! Sampai berapa jembatannya?!

Author: Tebak sendiri!

All: Kalau gitu ikut kami!

Author: Hai hai! *punya ide*

Setelah 5 menit…

All: Mana Authornya?!

Author: Aku kembali!

Kurapika: Darimana saja?

Author: Hmm… dari mana saja boleh!

All mind: _Authornya bikin sebal saja!_

Setelah 5 menit…

?: Mana kepalaku?!

All (kecuali Author): Tengkorak tanpa kepala?!

Author mind: _Akhirnya hantunya muncul…. =3_

All: Kenapa menghela napas? -_-

Author: Karena apa saja boleh!

All: Bikin sebal…

Author: Apa? -_-

All: Apa saja boleh! (dalam hati: _Balas dendam!_)

Author: Mana kepalanya?

?: Author sialan!

Author: Huh?

Badan: Kepalaku!

Kepala: Badanku!

PLAK!

Tengkorak utuh: Serang Authornya karena melempar kepalaku!

Author: Sorry! Perlu kabur!

All: Ke mana?!

Author: Ke mana saja boleh! *menghilang*

Malam…

All: Jembatan lagi?!

?: Awuu! Awuu!

All: Serigala jadian?! Tapi…

Pocong: Oy! Serigala! Kenapa gak berubah jadi serigala jadian?!

Serigala Jadian (Seja): Eh? Lupa!

Setelah 1 menit…

?: Awuu! Awuu!

Seja: Oy! Kenapa kamu yang jadi serigala jadian?! Aku berubah jadi pocong!

Gon : Emm , mau tanya ?

SejaPoco: Eh? Dik, kenapa di sini? Dik, dari mana?

Leorio : Oy kami tanya duluan !

Killua : Jawab sajalah pertanyaan mereka !

Leorio : Baiklah !

All: York Shin!

SejaPoco: Waduh!

All: Kenapa?

Seja: Dik… setelah kalian melewati hutan ini…

Pocong: Kalian akan kembali ke York Shin…

All: Apa?!

Dan Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio melewati hutan… dan mereka sampai di York Shin… di apartemen…

GonKillu: *tidur*

Kurapika: *baca buku*

Leorio: *minum kopi*

….

Sudah selesai juga yang satu ini tapi mohon maaf kalau lambat update nanti karena Author akan menghadapi ujian , jadi maaf kalau penungguannya lama …..


	4. Chapter 4 : Raja Gombal

Author : hahAhAHAH AKU AUTHOR ANEH BINTI GILA KEMBALI BERSAMA DENGAN YUKICHI ( ? ) Ayo mulai ! ( malas nulis )

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything here ! But my idea !

WARNING : aneh , humor gagal , OOC atau OC dan macem-macam lagi !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Television Show : Raja Gombal

* * *

Kiniro : Hai aku kembali dengan fic ini !

Yukichi : Mari kita lihat siapakah sang Raja Gombal Hunter x Hunter !

Kiniro/Yukichi : Kami persembahkan para kandikat dan juri !

Kandikat :

(1.)Leorio (2.)Hisoka (3.)Illumi (4. )Shalnark(5.)Kuroro (6.)Alluka (7.)Pairo (8.)Nobunaga (9.)Loki ( Fairy Tail ) (10.) Frau ( 07 Ghost )

Juri :

(1)Kiniro (2)Yukichi (3)Fangirls (4)Kurapika (5)Killua (6)Gon

Killua : Aku ada perasaan aneh deh !

Kurapika : T_T Jiii~~~~ ( ke Genei Ryodan )

Kiniro : Ayo mulai dari Leorio !

Leorio : *dari panggung* Kurapika , ayah kamu pasti petani !

Kurapika : Kalau iya apa ?

Leorio : _Susah ni !_ Karena ayahmu telah menanam biji cinta di hatiku !

Yukichi : Salah yang digombali Kurapika tapi kenapa ayahnya yang menanam , bukan Kurapika aja !

Kiniro : Jatuh ke lumpur ! *narik tali disamping*

Leorio : GAAAAHHHH ! *jatuh ke bawah*

Yukichi : NEXT !

Hisoka : Yo ! Baiklah ! Gon! Kenapakah apel berwarna merah ?

Gon : Kenapa ? *polos sekali*

Hisoka : Karena ia merespon pada cintaku padamu !

Audience : HAA ?!

Kiniro : Lulus !

Yukichi : KENAPA ?!

Kiniro : Ada baiknya juga !

Yukichi : Huh ? Ok next !

Illumi : Killu , kau tahu kenapa aku menggunakan jarum ?

Killua : Apa ? =_=

Illumi : Agar aku bisa menancapkan cintaku dengan jarum-jarum aku ke hati kamu !

All : *tercengang*

Kiniro : L-lulus !

Killua : Aniki bisa mengombal juga ! 0

Yukichi : Next!

Shalnark : Halo , fans-fans ku !

Fangirls : KYAAAA !

Shalnark : Kalian tahu kenapa aku pakai telpon anti pulsa ?

Fangirls : KENAPA ?!

Shalnark : Agar bisa menelpon kalian kapanpun !

Fangirls : KYAAAA ! *pingsan*

Kiniro : LULUS !

Yukichi : NEXT !

Kuroro : Kurapika sayangku aku memakai kekuatanku dengan satu alasan !

Kurapika : *memandang ke Pairo*

Kuroro : *ada persimpangan di dahi* Agar dapat mencuri hatimu !

Kurapika : MATI !

Kiniro : Kuroro menang tapi besok diberi sedikit perlambatan agar cepat sembuh !

Yukichi : Bahaya mempermainkan Kurapika ! Pokoknya NEXT !

Alluka : Onii-chan , kau tahu kenapa ada Nanika ?

Killua : ~Kenapa~adikku~sayang~ ? * semua tahukan bahwa Killua adalah brother complex*

Alluka : Dia adalah hasil cinta kita !

Killua : *tercengang*

Kurapika : Killua ada apa dengan kamu ?

Gon : Pantasan saja yang satu-satunya perempuan di kurung !

Killua : DIA LAKI-LAKI !

All : WHAT ?!

Leorio : Aku salah melihatmu Killua !

Kiniro : DIAM DAN ALLUKA-CHAN LULUS !

Yukichi : NEXT !

Pairo : Kurapika kau tahu kenapa kita berteman ?

Kurapika : Kenapa~Pairo ~ ? (ini berubah manis kalau didepan sukunya ya )

Pairo : Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama !

Kuroro : Hahahaha tidak cukup !

Kurapika : *menangis sambil mata berbinar-binar dan tentunya mata terbuka*

Kiniro : *sweatdrop ria* Baiklah menurut perilaku Kurapika berarti Pairo LULUS !

Yukichi : Betulan ?

Kiniro : Betul !

Yukichi : Baiklah Next !

Nobunaga : Uvogin !

Kiniro : Uvogin sudah mati bukan juri jadi NGAK LULUS ! *sadis*

Yukichi : Baiklah next ! *sambil narik tali disamping*

Nobunaga : GUAHH ! *gak elit amat*

Loki : Halo semua ! *cahaya bertaburan*

Kiniro : Pantas Erza dan Lucy malas ngeladenin satu ini !

Yukichi : Ini Hunter x Hunter fic bukan Fairy Tail !

Loki : Halo semua , kalian tahu kenapa aku senantiasa berpenampilan baik dan keren ?

Fangirls : KENAPA ?!

Loki : Agar aku menunjukkan bahwa kalian beruntung memiliki aku !

Fangirls : KYAAAA!

Kiniro : LULUS !

Yukichi : Huh ? Yah biarin ha ! Okay NEXT !

Frau : Halo para perempuan manis ~ !

All : T_T Jiiii~~~~ *diam*

Frau : Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku senantiasa mencoba lari dari pekerjaan ?

All : KAU PEMALAS !

Frau : *persimpangan di dahi sampai-sampai ada mobilnya* Agar aku dapat cepat menemui kalian semua !

All : *suara jengkrik*

Kiniro : TIDAK DITERIMA !

Yukichi : Jatuh ke lumpur ! *menarik tali disamping*

Frau : KENAPAAAA ? *jatuh*

Kiniro : Baiklah itu adalah akhir dari syuting hari ini !

Yukichi : Episode selanjutnya adalah semi-final !

Kurapika/Killua/Gon : BYE BYE !

* * *

Author : Gimana ada anehnya bukan ? perkataan gombalnya Cuma dapat tapi habis itu langsung hilang ! WAHAHAHAHAHA !


End file.
